tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Wa-n'Da
"The sun'll come out someday over the rainbow, sweet transvestites!" Few can keep up with the wildly veering conversations of WAI-NIN'WA-N'DA. Maybe it's their dual lasercores working in concert, maybe they're just strange, but this is one Junkion that takes conversational drift to a whole new level. Though their speech is easier to follow than most, this is because of an effort on their part to make the medium easier for others to understand, and the message harder. WAI-NIN'WA-N'DA is/are possibly one of the more unusual Junkion designs out there. Way, way out there. Converting from twin femmes of a rather solid build, known as Wa-n'Da, into a pair of patchwork station wagons, as cars they're capable of fair speeds, hitting 120 mph with ease on the road. When in femme form, they are capable of limited flight using rocket boosters in their backs and legs. When combat is called for, they each carry a potent energy-shotgun, or make use of their combined form and merge into a powerful warrior, Wai'nin. A male warrior, whose left arm is a mighty cannon complete with bayonet, and whose right bears brutally spiked knuckles . His fearsome appearance belies his relatively gentle personality. Despite his great aptitude for war, he'd rather tear apart bad movies than people. Description Station Wagons Desc Vroooom! A pair of station wagons that look like they've been repainted time and time again, and not all in the same colors. Peace signs, graffiti in alien languages, spray-paint images of flaming fuzzy dice, and a myriad of other patterns and shapes. Bumper stickers, too. On one of them, the sticker 'What Would Cthulhu Do?' On the other, 'Horn If You're Honky'. Look closer, and you might wonder if these were fresh from the set of Mad Max. Nestled in each car's grill is what just might be a rather nasty-looking gun. Twins Desc Oh look. Twins. A pair of Junkion femmes, standing a full thirteen feet tall. Their bodies may have that patchwork look characteristic of Junkions, but they seem to be of solid construction. Very solid. These ladies have the kind of build that, in humans, is associated with women who compete at the national level in shot-put competitions. Broad shoulders, thick arms, stocky legs, and powerful waists. Of course, if hey were human they wouldn't have the remnants of soot around the rocket vents on their legs and back, or car tires on the sides of blocky corearms and lower legs. Might not have the shotguns slung across their backs either. 'Cept maybe in Texas. Their eyes shine a bright green, sparkling when they laugh, and they laugh often. Often while trading parts, sometimes whole limbs in public. They've been decorating each other with spray-paint, and have painted rainbow-hued wings in ther backs, along with a multitude of other designs on their bodies. Wai-Nin Desc Now this boy looks like one tough customer. Maybe it's the spikes on the knuckles of his right hand. Maybe it's the flaming skull spray-painted on his chest. Maybe it's that his mouth looks like something a snapping turtle would be proud of. Might just be that his left arm ends in a cannon with a viciously serrated bayonet. Fearsome he may be at his thirty-eight foot height, but one look at the smile in his shining green eyes, and he somehow doesn't seem quite so terrifying. His chest is broad and heavily armored, his legs are long and thick, as befits a warrior of the Junkion race. The fuzzy dice handing around his neck where some would have dog tags are kinda fitting, too. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: MUX History: In 2004, NASA was attacked by Soundwave and his cassettes. They were run off by Steeljaw and Wa-n'Da, but not before kidnapping Professor Zimram Straussfrig, an expert in the field of advanced energy collectors. OOC Notes Logs 2006 June 07 - Benin-Jeri Meets Wa-n'Da Category:2006 Players References ---- Category:Autobots Category:Characters Category:Junkions Category:OCs Category:Transformers